A Real Home
by Frodo'sPen
Summary: During Harry's third year, his father's cousin visits Hogwarts, bringing with her pieces of Harry's past that will change his future forever. Sirius/OC.
1. April

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of this, and if I ever make any money writing, I hope to do it honestly.

**A Real Home**

Chapter 1: April

"Harry? What are you doing? Where are Ron and Hermione?"

Harry looked up at Lupin, who was standing framed in his office doorway. "Hogsmead," he answered.

"Oh," said Lupin. Then, "Well, it so happens that I was just coming to look for you."

"You were?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Yes," said Lupin. "Dumbledore wants to see both of us. Would you come with me, please?"

Curiously, Harry followed his teacher back down the hall. They were silent for a long time, and Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Is something troubling you, Harry?" ask Lupin kindly.

"No– yes...er, Professor Lupin? Why didn't you let me face that boggart?"

Lupin stopped walking and turned to peer down at him. "I would have thought that was obvious, Harry."

When Harry didn't respond, he continued. "I assumed that the boggart would take the shape of Lord Voldemort. Clearly I was wrong, but I didn't think it a good idea for Voldemort to materialize in the classroom. Some of the students might have been frightened."

Shocked not only at this answer, but at the frankness of its delivery, Harry explained about the dementor. Lupin listened carefully, and they started walking again. Lupin told Harry he did not believe he was weak, just suffering from a lack of happy memories, an essential weapon against the effects of dementors.

Before he knew it, they were standing outside the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Lupin told the gargoyle, and it swung aside. Behind it was a moving spiral staircase that carried them gently up to Dumbledore's office door. Lupin knocked.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's calming voice.

Lupin opened the door, then stepped aside to let Harry through first. Harry's eyes took in the headmaster, his desk, Fawkes the phoenix, and the portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses that lined the walls, then finally came to rest on the woman seated in front of Dumbledore's desk.

The first thing Harry noticed about her was that he'd seen her before. She was tall, pale, and held her back straight. Unruly black hair was caught up in a messy sort of bun behind her head, strands of it escaping to wisp about her face, which, Harry noted, had a shape very similar to his own. Her eyes were grey and piercing, and as they looked at him Harry saw them fill with wonder. It was then that he realized where he'd seen this woman before. The Mirror of Erised.

"Oh, my," said the woman softly.

He felt Lupin move into the room behind him. He glanced up at his teacher, whose face had broken into a warm smile.

"April," he said, and crossed the room swiftly. The woman stopped staring at Harry, rose, and embraced Lupin firmly.

"Old friend," she said, pulling away. "It's good to see you again." Then they both turned to face Harry, who was still standing there, bewildered.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, who was watching the scene from behind his desk. "Allow me to introduce your father's cousin, April Showers."

"I..." Harry stammered, "Er...hello."

The woman – April – smiled gently down at him. "Hello, Harry," she said. "Sorry if I've given you a shock."

"No, it's not that," said Harry, realizing he was being rude. "It's just...why have I never seen you before?"

The smile faded. "I am sorry, Harry. Really, I am. But you see, it is only partly my fault. My job unfortunately requires me to be out of the country for long periods of time. I tried to visit you when you were younger, but your aunt and uncle weren't exactly keen on you having contact with any of your wizarding relatives..."

"I can believe that," said Harry, annoyed.

"...And since you've been at school, I'm afraid I've been away in Iceland," April continued. "I should probably have written you a letter though."

"That's alright," said Harry. "It might have been odd, getting a letter from someone I didn't even know."

April smiled gratefully. "Anyway," she said, "I'm going to be at Hogwarts for at least a few days..."

"I was actually hoping it would be longer," Dumbledore broke in. "Severus could definitely use your help, and I have a feeling Professor Sprout would also welcome some help with those herbs you brought back."

"We'll see about that," said April. Harry wondered what it was she did that made his teachers, whom he always thought of as perfectly capable, need her assistance. "Anyway, as I was saying, Harry, I was hoping you'd have tea with me? It won't make up for twelve years, but at least it'll give us a chance to get to know one another a bit."

"Er...sure," Harry said awkwardly.

"Good," said April. She turned back to Lupin. "You'll join us, of course, Remus?"

"Of course," said Lupin. "In fact, I'll make you both some in my office if you'll join me."

"Perfect," said April. "If you'll excuse us, Dumbledore?"

"Of course."

Twenty minutes later, Harry was sitting in an office with his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and...well, his second cousin, he supposed. He regarded her as she talked, asking him questions, reminiscing with Lupin. It seemed they were old friends. April had a firm, no-nonsense manner about her that in some ways reminded him of Mrs. Weasely. But she also had a spring in her step and the shadow of a twinkle in her eye that brought Fred and George to mind. Harry considered this combination for moment. Then, overhearing something Lupin said to April, something hit him.

"You knew my dad then?" he asked Lupin.

Lupin sighed. "Yes, I knew him. We were friends at school. April here tagged along."

April glared at him. "I did not 'tag along,'" she retorted. "I reigned you in, kept you out of trouble."

"When you weren't causing it yourself."

"Don't be ridiculous, Remus, we both know who the real troublemakers were."

A heavy silence seemed to settle over the room. Something hung in the air, something unsaid, something cruel that took the joy out of their reminiscing. Harry, not knowing what it was, caught the expressions on both their faces and shivered.

"What were you doing in Iceland, Miss Showers?" he asked suddenly.

"April, Harry," said April, coming abruptly out of her reverie. "Only people I don't like call me Miss Showers. To answer your question, I work for the Ministry, Department of Historical Magic, International Division." Seeing Harry's confused look, she went on. "Basically I run around the world looking for old spells or forms of magic that have fallen into disuse or been forgotten completely. It's amazing what we've forgotten over the years."

"Spells we've forgotten?"

April nodded. "It's quite fascinating, really. I look for old wizard haunts. You've lived with Muggles, let's say I'm a sort of Magic Archeologist."

Harry laughed at this, fascinated. "Do you travel all over?"

"All over," said April. "I love it. Keeps me on my toes, and I never know what I'll find."

"So you won't be here long?" asked Harry, a note of disappointment leaking into his voice. He had never had the chance to meet any of his dad's family. He didn't want to loose this opportunity so soon.

"If Dumbledore gets his way, I'll be here all year," said April. "I live– when I'm here– in London, though. I haven't been given a new assignment yet, so I can pop over here once in a while, to see you and Remus."

She had caught on quickly. Harry wondered if she, too, relished this time with family.

"And now that we've met," April went on, "I don't suppose letters would be so awkward."

"I suppose not," said Harry smiling.

April muttered something indistinguishable, but Harry was fairly sure he caught the word "Dursleys."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Lupin.

Snape entered. Seeing Harry and April, he stopped in the doorway.

"Severus," said April in a light-hearted tone.

"Miss Showers," said Snape, glaring at Harry.

"Now, now, Severus, no need for all that," said April. "Been a long time."

Snape turned his sneer on her now. "Not nearly long enough, I'm afraid."

Harry gasped at the complete rudeness of this declaration. April didn't seem to care.

Snape stepped forward and handed a large goblet to Lupin. "You should drink that immediately," he said. "I made an entire cauldron."

"Thank you very much, Severus," said Lupin, taking a sip and shuddering. "I should probably take some more tomorrow."

Snape left, but not before directing another glare at the three of them. April was looking at Lupin, her brow furrowed.


	2. Family History

Chapter 2: Family History

Harry got to know his cousin pretty well in the following weeks. She spent meals with him as often as she could, chatting comfortably with him, Hermione, and Ron. They took a little bit to get used to her at first, but, after seeing the expression of happiness on Harry's face at having a real relative for once, they seemed to consider her company desirable. Fred and George, on the other hand, took to her instantly, and even let slip a few things that Harry knew they'd be horrified at any other adult knowing. April never gave them away.

He wasn't sure entirely what she did while he was in classes, or occupied with Quidditch and the myriad of other concerns that took up his time. He knew she was working on sharing and explaining some of her findings with other teachers, but he also knew she spent a great deal of time with Lupin. It hadn't taken Harry long to realize they were close. He had asked Lupin about it, and Lupin had replied that they'd been friends ever since his first train ride to Hogwarts.

"I was in a compartment all to myself, huddled in a corner. I wasn't a very social child, you see, and didn't really have any friends. About an hour into the journey, this small, pale girl with long, black hair that seemed to fly all over her head, ducked into my compartment and sat down across from me. She looked incredibly angry and kept snorting and muttering things to herself. Eventually I worked up the courage to ask her what was wrong.

"She told me her cousin was a great ugly prat, and that, as she wasn't his sibling, she didn't think she deserved the telling-off she'd just gotten. Then she sat there and huffed about it for a while. I expected her to leave once she'd blown off some steam, but she didn't. In fact, after she'd calmed down, we spent the rest of the trip talking. She asked me questions about my home, my family, and seemed genuinely interested. I'd never met anyone like April. I wasn't used to people taking notice of me."

But the thing that really impressed Harry happened in late November.

It was a dull Saturday. A wet, heavy rain was washing away the frost that had accumulated the night before. Harry had risen early, and after spending a while in the common room, he, Ron, and Hermione had all gone down to the Great Hall for a late lunch.

The hall was empty, but for a few stragglers. Harry noticed Lupin and April sitting up at the staff table and waved. They waved back, then returned to their conversation.

Harry and Hermione took their seats, and Ron sat across from them.

"Bloody dull day," Ron muttered. "What should we do?"

"We've got homework," said Hermione cooly.

Ron brushed this aside. "That's what tomorrow's for."

"There's a lot of it..." said Hermione.

"Which means I'll do far more worrying if I think about it today," replied Ron. "No, better keep my worrying to a minimum this weekend."

Fred, George, and Ginny joined them a few minutes later.

"What're you lot up to this afternoon?" asked George.

"Dunno," said Ron. "We were just trying to figure that out."

"Well," said Fred, "if a bit later, you find yourselves in need of entertainment, you might want to head up to the Astronomy Tower."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because Peeves got hold of some of Lee's recent Zonko's purchases," said George. "Filibusters Fireworks."

"Does Lee know?" Hermione cut in.

"Yep," said George. "But he doesn't care, seeing as Peeves nicked 'em from Filch, who took them from Lee soon as he'd set foot back in the castle on Halloween."

"Anyway," said Fred. "We thought we'd see what dear Peevsie was planning to do with them."

"Apparently it involves some old textbooks..." said George. "And, er, some of Snape's potions supplies.

Harry and Ron grinned and said together, "We'll be there."

"Excellent!" said George.

The was a slight commotion in the Great Hall as Snape stormed in. Heads turned, somewhat indifferently, as he made his way up to the staff table. Harry watched him. He had been especially rude to Lupin since the boggart incident, but today he looked even more angry.

April and Lupin had apparently been heading toward the Gryffindor table. They met Snape halfway there.

His lip curled into his most malicious of sneers, Snape wasted no time. "Well, well," he said, "the brilliant Miss Showers and her friend Lupin. If Black shows up we can have a little reunion."

The color drained from April's face. Lupin looked suddenly exhausted.

"You know, I've been wondering how he managed to get in the castle," Snape continued. "And it struck me that the solution might be absurdly simple. Old ties are, they say, hard to break."

April's pale face was suddenly red. Harry saw her fists clench at her sides.

Snape now turned to face her directly. "I'd be careful, April, if I were you. You wouldn't want to find yourself roped into yet another untrustworthy...entanglement."

He turned to go, his robes swishing around him, leaving Lupin and April standing in his wake, both looking horrified. Harry had no idea what he'd been talking about, and didn't have time to wonder. April had her wand out, pointed it straight at Snape's back and screamed out a spell Harry had never heard before.

Snape stumbled, clutching his head. He whirled around, wand out, his mouth just beginning to form the words to a hex of his own when April hit him with another, this time, silent, jinx, and he felt forward on his knees. He recovered, stood, and pointed his wand straight at her face, but she, again without an audible word, disarmed him. Then she walked up to him and placed the tip of her wand right between his eyes.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear, Severus," she said coldly. "This matter is closed to you. If you ever bring it up again, you will pay dearly. And I would appreciate it if you started treating your fellow teacher with more respect." Her head nodded back slightly in Lupin's direction.

Snape, his face now flushed and scowling, did not respond.

April seemed to think she'd made her point, however, because she lowered her wand and walked right past him out of the hall.

"That," said Ron when Snape and Lupin were out of earshot, "was the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Yeah, ya know, Harry," said Fred. "Your cousin's quite alright."

"Alright?" said George. "That woman's my hero."

"Rather good looking too, isn't she George?" said Fred.

"Quite stunning," said George.

"Wonder why she isn't married," said Ginny thoughtfully. She looked at Harry.

Harry was startled. He didn't have an answer for this.

"Maybe she's waiting for Lupin," suggested George, "and he just hasn't made a move."

Harry frowned at this. "I don't think so," he said.

"Just a thought." George shrugged.

"Not a very good one," said Hermione.

Despite his lack of interest in the topic, the question of April's lack of a partner bothered Harry a little over the next few weeks. Strange as it was to admit about his cousin, Harry knew Fred and George were right. April was quite pretty. But what really bothered Harry was what Snape had said, about a reunion with Black. He found out soon enough what it meant, on his first adventure into Hogsmead.

He didn't really believe he could be more shocked after hearing that Sirius Black had been his father's best friend and betrayed him. But then, towards the end of the conversation, McGonogall had said something even more disturbing.

"Of course, the person I really pity is April."

"April Showers?" Madame Rosmerta had queried.

"Yes, of course. James' cousin, you know."

"That's right! She and Black were engaged, were they not?"

"Had been for six months," confirmed McGonogall.

"He was always such a young rouge. Never thought he'd be the kind to settle down."

"None of us thought so either," Flitwick had said. "The two of them had been friends for years. She spent half her time with him and James. I think she fancied him for a while, but he never noticed, her being his best friend's cousin and all. Then, one day, it was like he just woke up. Don't know all the details of course."

"April was away when the Potters were killed," McGonogall had gone on. "It took Dumbledore a week to get in touch with her. I don't know how he managed to tell her. Not only did she loose her family, but the man responsible being her fiance!'

"I can't imagine," Rosmerta had said.

"Well, she wouldn't believe it at first. She argued, said it couldn't have been Black. Eventually, she couldn't deny it anymore. But I think the whole thing broke her. She was never the same after that. Left for longer and longer periods of time. Didn't really keep in touch with anyone but Lupin."

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yes. They've always been close. He was her first friend at Hogwarts. I've sometimes hoped they'd...but that's neither here nor there. As you know she never married. After what happened with Black, I don't think she trusted herself anymore."

Harry couldn't understand it. How could his parents and his cousin be so deceived? How could she agree to marry him, the man who had killed them all? For the next month, perhaps two, he brooded over this, avoiding April whenever possible. After a while, she seemed to notice this, and stopped trying to speak to him in the hallways. Harry wondered if she was hurt, but he didn't care until a conversation with Lupin months later.

It was after a Patronus lesson, and Lupin had just explained about the dementor's kiss. Harry sat there thoughtfully, pondering what Lupin had said. "Do you really think anyone deserves that, Harry?" Truthfully, he did.

Lupin cut into his thoughts. "I don't know who told you, but you might try giving your cousin an easier time about it."

Harry looked up, startled. "What?"

Lupin sighed. "She's very hurt, Harry. She doesn't usually let herself get close to people. After what happened, that's understandable. She's a strong, capable woman, but it still bothers her."

Harry knew what he was talking about now. "I just don't understand..."

"Neither," said Lupin firmly, "does she."

Harry swirled this around like the butterbeer in his mouth. Later that day, he met April on his way into the Great Hall. She nodded curtly, then made to walk past him as usual, but he called after her.

"Care for a game of Exploding Snap with the Weasleys later?"

April stared at him, then her face broke out into a smile. "Yes," she said. "I'd like that very much."


	3. All Around, a Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer:** In addition to the original story, some of the dialogue used in this fic comes from the books, and some from the movies. Please don't mistake it for mine.

Chapter 3: All Around, a Misunderstanding

From then on things were alright. Until, that is, the night Scabbers came back, when Harry found himself inside the Shrieking Shack with an injured Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius Black himself, and Snape, who was pointing his wand at Harry and shouting for him to get out of the way.

"I would appreciate it, Severus, if you wouldn't threaten my cousin," came a voice from behind Harry.

Before Harry could turn, April had squeezed past him into the room.

"Oh, Severus," she muttered, heading straight for Lupin. She began untying him with quick, deft fingers.

"Are you mad?" screeched Snape. "That man, that friend you hold so dear, has been helping Black into the castle for months now! Here's the proof!"

"And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?" said April mildly.

Snape sneered. "I saw him running here on the map."

"The Marauder's Map?" said April.

"Once glance told me all I needed to know. He was on his way here, to meet Black, and it's lucky for the children I got here in time."

"How very brave of you." April finished untying Lupin and put a hand to her forehead. "Severus," she said almost wearily, "did it ever occur to you that maybe he was on his way here to _help_ the children?"

Snape's sneer was audible. "You shouldn't be so trusting. He must have been hiding Black here along."

"Then why would he need the map to know he was here?"

"Clearly," answered Snape after a pause, "he needed a way to know Black had finally gotten Potter."

"I highly doubt that would have been the signal," April replied. She was fishing in the pocket of her dressing gown for something and looking down at Lupin. "For one thing, Lupin has just recently come into possession of the map. For another, if I'm not very much mistaken, _you_ gave it him."

Snape didn't respond for a moment. Then, "It doesn't matter. We should take the children back now, and I'll be escorting Black to the dementors_ personally_."

"Wait just a minute..."

"I will not...!"

"Severus," April cut him off yet again. "I understand your urgency, but if you don't let me do this, we're all going to be in a lot more trouble in a few moments."

She held up a large bottle. Snape shut up, and she turned to Lupin. "You forgot something," she said sharply. Lupin's eyes widened. He took the bottle from her and drank it down. Once she was satisfied he was finished, April stood up and looked around at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry noted that she did not look at Black.

"Can we go now?" asked Snape, irritated.

April looked annoyed. "Once again, Severus, you seem to have gotten your priorities mixed up. Ron, are you alright?" She stepped across the room, still not looking at Black, whom Harry risked a glance at.

Black's face, it seemed, had grown even paler. He was staring at April with an anguished expression on his face. He didn't seem to notice the rest of them were even there. Harry felt anger boiling in him again. How could he look at her like that? What gave him the right, when he'd betrayed her and her family?

Ron was explaining about his leg. "...Snapped on a root on the way down. Then he dragged me here, and Harry and Hermione came, and that werewolf showed up, and they started feeding us this ludicrous story about Scabbers!'

"Scabbers?" asked April.

"My rat," said Ron.

"April," said Hermione, "they say there's been some sort of mistake. They've been saying..."

"They said Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew!"

"Nonsense," said Snape. "Are we done here?"

April was now looking at Lupin. "See for yourself," he said. She turned back to Ron.

"May I?"

For the second time that night, Ron held out Scabbers. April drew a sharp breath. "They're not lying, Severus."

"What?"

April walked to the door and raised her wand, pointing it over Snape's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Snape demanded.

"Sending a message to Dumbledore," she answered. "Unless you want to do it?" This sounded like a threat somehow. Snape glared at her. "Right," she set, and a silvery shape shot from her wand.

"What now?" said Snape.

"Now we wait."

April and Lupin bent over Ron for a moment, and Lupin conjured a splint. "Better?" he asked. Ron nodded. Then they both sat back against an old cabinet.

Harry sat on the bed next to Hermione. Black was still watching April with that disturbed, hungry stare. Harry couldn't understand it.

"Why would Pettigrew transform into a rat?" he asked suddenly.

Lupin sighed. "Harry, don't you see? We all thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down, but it was really the other way around."

Before Harry could answer, Snape cut in. "Wishful thinking, Potter. Don't you think Black would have told you if the plan had changed, April?"

April was looking at her feet. Her voice was very quiet as she spoke. "But he _did_ tell me. I just didn't understand." Then, she raised her head, and for the first time that night looked directly at Black. Her own eyes were wet.

"I'm sorry," she said.

With a fleeting glance at Snape, Black crossed the roomed and embraced April. Harry felt his jaw drop. No one said anything. Snape was glaring. Ron and Hermione looked bewildered, and Lupin was looking uncomfortable, as though he were witnessing something he had no right to. Ignoring them all, Black stood there holding April to him, stroking her hair with one filthy, wasted hand and whispering words the rest of them could not hear.

"Sweet nothings, Black?" said Snape. "Or a wandless Cunfundus Charm?"

Black let go of April. "Once again, Snape, you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task, and as usual come to the wrong conclusion."

"I supposed you think your charms will work on her now, and she'll convince Potter. But I know better..."

"Severus, don't be a fool," cut in Lupin.

"He can't help it. It's habit by now."

"Be quiet, Sirius."

"Be quiet yourself, Remus."

"Look at the two of you, quarreling like an old married couple," taunted Snape.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?"

Snape dug his wand into Black's neck, and looked about to do something nasty, when April's voice cut suddenly through the tension.

"Hello, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore entered the room, accompanied by Cornelius Fudge, MacNair, and Professor McGonagall. "What's going on here?"

Fudge's looked terrified. "Black?" he said. "Dumbledore..."

"Wait just a moment, Minister," said April, suddenly businesslike. "Remus, if you'll do the honors...?"

Lupin nodded grimly and walked up to Ron. "Ron, I need that rat now."

"Wait, how's he supposed to know which rat it is, if he's been in Azkaban all this time?" Ron stalled.

"You, know Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, frowning. "How did you know he was here?"

Black reached into his robes and withdrew a faded newspaper clipping. It was the article from the Daily Prophet detailing the Weasley's trip to Egypt.

"Would somebody please tell me what this is all about?" said Fudge irritably.

"I agree," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Weasley, if you would hand Scabbers over, I'm sure Professor Lupin will take good care of him."

Black snorted, but shut up at a look from April.

Lupin took Scabbers none to gently, but this was mostly Scabbers' fault. He was still thrashing around, desperate to escape. Both April and Lupin pointed their wands at him, and then...

There were two flashes of light, a moment of spectacular transformation, and then a ratty little man stood where Scabbers had just been.

Harry heard McGonogall gasp. "Peter Pettigrew!"

"Hello, Peter," said Lupin mildly. "We were thinking of having a little chat about what happened the night Lily and James died. Care to join us?"

Pettigrew scratched his face. "R-Remus? Sirius? April?"

"You," said April, her hand tightening on her wand, "can call me Miss Showers."

The import of this statement was not lost on Pettigrew, who began making fleeting glances at the door.

Dumbledore was eying the exchange with a furrowed brow. He turned to Black. "Explain," he said.

Black sighed and ran a hand through his tangled hair. "I was stupid. It was the perfect bluff, I thought. Voldemort would be sure to go after me, never dream we'd use such a weak, talentless thing like Peter. The night Lily and James were killed, I'd arranged to check on Peter. He wasn't at his flat, and things were quiet, too quiet. I was scared. I went to the Potters' house and...when I saw their bodies...I realized what Peter had done...What _I'd_ done..." His voice cracked and he turned away. April and Lupin were watching him, pity etched on every corner of their worn features, but they did not touch him.

Dumbledore sighed. "What do you think, Cornelius?"

"Well...I..." Fudge stammered. "I don't rightly know...How?" He stared at Pettigrew. "Witnesses saw you die!"

Black growled, again facing the room. "He transformed, the prat, right after he blew up the place. Killed everyone within twenty feet of himself."

"No!" screamed Pettigrew. "Surely you can't believe him. Remus! He tried to kill me, Remus!"

"Yes, I did," sneered Black.

"I have to admit, Peter," said Dumbledore, and there was a note of ice in his voice, "I find it hard to understand why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat."

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "I knew he'd escape one day and come after me!"

"You knew Sirius would escape from Azkaban when no one has ever done it before?" asked Lupin.

Pettigrew didn't seem to have an answer to this.

"Heard enough, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I think so," replied, Fudge, wrinkling his nose at Peter as though at an offensive smell. "Mr. MacNair, would you kindly accompany Mr. Pettigrew and myself back to the grounds? After that I'm afraid we'll have to take a short trip to Azkaban before returning to the Ministry. Is this acceptable, Dumbledore?"

"Oh! Quite, quite."

MacNair seized Pettigrew by the arm and directed his wand at his face. "One false move..."

"Mr. Black?" said Fudge, causing Black to jump. Fudge held out his hand, then retracted it. "Eh...I'll be contacting the Daily Prophet to let them know we've dropped the charges. You should be able to move about as a free man as early as tomorrow morning." He wiped his hand off on his cloak. Seemingly too bewildered to care, Black watched Fudge go.

"Have to be a trial of course," he was saying as he, MacNair, and Pettigrew descended the stairs. "Don't reckon it will be a long one though..."

"Uh...Mr. Black? Sirius?" said Hermione.

Black jumped again, then looked at Hermione in amazement.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you escape from Azkaban if you didn't use the Dark Arts?"

Black thought for a moment, then explained. He told them all about how he would transform in his cell, and that knowledge of his innocence had kept him sane, how he'd traveled as a dog, how he'd gone to watch the Quidditch match...

"...Believe me, Harry, I never would have betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

And Harry did believe him.

It was a long walk back to the castle. There was a slight disturbance on the way, when Lupin transformed before their very eyes. The sight was terrible. But, thanks to April's quick thinking, he had taken his potion that night. In the end he simply walked up to her and lapped her palm with his long, wolfish tongue.

"Hello, Moony," she said gently.

When they reached the entrance hall, McGonogall rushed Ron off to the hospital wing, and Hermione followed. April went to escort Lupin to his office, but assured Harry she would be back. Harry and Black were left to follow Dumbledore up to his office.

Once inside, Dumbledore indicated they were to take seats, than sat in his own large chair behind his desk.

"Now," he began. "We have a few business matters to discuss. Harry, unless I'm very much mistaken, Sirius has something he wants to ask you."

There was a twinkle in his eye. Black must have caught it, because he studied it for a moment before looking at Harry.

"Harry..." his voice was hesitant. "I'm...I don't know if anyone ever told you this, but I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Well, your parents appointed me your guardian. If anything happened to them..."

A strange sort of loosening was taking place in Harry's stomach. Black went on.

"Well, I can understand if you wanted to stay with your aunt and uncle...but, think about it. If you ever wanted a...a different home..."

"What, come and live with you?"

"Of course. I thought you wouldn't want to. I just thought I'd..."

"Are you insane! Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Do you have a house? When can I move in?"

Black sat up straighter. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!"

Across, the desk, Dumbledore was smiling broadly. "A much better situation than the current one, I think, though there will have to be a few sacrifices."

"I'll do anything..." Black began.

"I'm afraid, Sirius, that these particular choices are not yours to make, but I feel confident we can convince the necessary parties."

"Who...?" Harry began, but at that moment April returned.

"He's fine," she said in response to their questioning looks. "Little shaken, I think, but I'll talk to him tomorrow." She looked at Black. "Or rather, we will...What happened to you?" She was studying the bruises that had solidified over Black's features.

Black grinned. "Harry tried to kill me," he said.

April stared at Harry in shock. He felt shame fill him, threatening to overwhelm the joy that had been there only moments before. Then April laughed, a high, lilting sound that acted as a Patronus of sorts, warming the air and driving away all unpleasantness.

"Come here," she said to Harry, and when he approached she wrapped an arm about his shoulders and kissed him on top of his head.

"April, I want to give you all the time you so desperately need," said Dumbledore. "And I'm sure Sirius could use a trip to the hospital, however there is something I need to ask you first."

"Alright," said April, still hugging Harry.

"The charms that protect Harry's current home cannot be duplicated. Once he's leaves, they will simply cease to exist. Sirius has offered to take Harry under his care, but if he does so, Harry will be more vulnerable..."

"I think, Dumbledore, that ultimately that decision is Harry's. Although I also think that James and Lily's wishes should be considered..."

"I quite agree, April. Which is why I'm willing to relent, provided that you agree to remain in the country, at the very least for those times that Harry is on holiday."

April took quite a long time to respond. She was frowning, and Harry began to be apprehensive. He knew April didn't like to be in one place too long, and he could tell Black was thinking along the same lines. He desperately wanted her to say yes, but he knew she would be giving up what she considered to be her life.

When she finally spoke, it was not with an answer. "Why?" she asked simply.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "obviously it would not be fair to leave Harry at the Dursleys all the time, which is why he is here, and spends time at the Weasleys when possible. When he is here, I can protect him, and while I have every confidence in you, Sirius, I'm afraid it is not enough. April, on the other hand, has proven tonight, and at various other times this year, that she can remain clear-headed and rise to any challenge. She has calmly considered all courses of events, weighed their importance and implications before taking action, and at the same time showed an incredible attention to detail. And then there was that most impressive duel with Professor Snape." As he said this, Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye.

"You dueled Snape?" asked Black in wonder.

"It was brilliant!" exclaimed Harry.

April ignored them. "Only on holidays?" she asked.

"Well, I'm sure no one would mind if you chose to remain in England even while Harry is at school," said Dumbledore. "But I absolutely insist on holidays, yes."

April sighed. "Alright then. The home office can't seem to handle anything anyway. I'm constantly having to come in and give them tips. Maybe I can straighten things up around there..."

She broke off as Harry enveloped her in another hug. He quickly backed off, surprised at himself. He had never in his life initiated a hug before. But April smiled down at him, and he knew it was alright. She was, after all, family.

Black's expression could have been described as grateful, but that didn't really cover it. Harry had the impression that he wanted to say a lot of things to April all at once, but none of them would quite do. Fortunately, Dumbledore spared him by suggesting they head down to the hospital wing, and informing April she could then put Black in a room down the hall from hers.

Madame Pomfrey, who had evidently been informed of the circumstances, whisked Black away immediately to a side chamber, where there was a bath available. Minutes later, April had curled up on the cot beside Ron's, fast asleep. This left Harry a chance to talk freely to Ron and Hermione.

"What happened?" asked Ron at once.

Harry could barely contain his excitement. "I'm going to lived with Sirius!"

"What?"

"Yeah, he asked me to live with him, said my parents made him my guardian. I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys!"

"Harry, that's great!" exclaimed Hermione.

For a while, the children were content to speculate quietly about Harry's change of circumstances. For the first time in his life, he was looking forward to the summer holidays. After a while, however, the talk turned to what had happened that night, and everything that had been revealed. Hermione, especially, seemed to pity the three friends, last remnants of an older generation.

"...I mean, how they must be feeling. I know if it was me..."

Harry had just thought of something. His gaze drifted over to April, whose back was turned to them. Her torso rose and fell in steady waves. "Hey, I wonder what she thinks of all this. I mean, they were engaged."

"Do you think she still loves him?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. "She never married anyone else, but I don't know why. And she agreed to stay, maybe she won't mind being near him either."

"Harry," said Ron excitedly, "Harry, if they get married now, you could have a real family!"

Harry took a moment to process this idea. He had to admit it wasn't unpleasant.

"Don't be silly, Ronald," said Hermione huffily. "They're not just going to jump back into a relationship. They're probably terribly confused."

"Yeah, but if she never married, it must mean she still loves him, right?"

Hermione shook her head. "I think what Professor McGonogall said is probably closer to the truth. That she never forgave herself for loving him in the first place, for trusting him when he betrayed her entire family. Not that he actually did," she added with a quick glance at Harry.

"Yeah, but that's what I mean!" Ron wasn't to be deterred. "Now that she knows he's innocent, things can be alright now, can't they?"

"No, Ron."

"Why not?"

"Because now she has to forgive herself for doubting him."

Ron's mouth dropped open. He looked about to say something else when Harry broke in.

"Hermione, what do you suppose she meant when she said Sirius had told her he wasn't the Secret Keeper?"

"She meant," said a gruff voice from the next bed over, "that Sirius had sent her a rather cryptic letter, which she unfortunately received three weeks after your parents' deaths."

Harry felt himself go red. He realized now that April couldn't possibly have fallen asleep that quickly after so many dizzying events. She had probably heard their whole conversation.

April sat up and rubbed her eyes before facing them. "He probably wrote it right when the Fidelius Charm was cast, but as I was away..." She shook her head.

"What did the letter say?" asked Hermione.

"'The lilies have been potted, but the spade's changed hands. I'll explain when you get back. Love, Sirius.'"

They all gaped at her.

"I should probably explain that anything of importance had to be said in code back then. But, as you can see, far too easy to misinterpret when one presumes all the facts are in."

"I should never have written it," said another voice. They all jumped, then turned to see Sirius himself standing behind them. He was clean now, his long hair dripping on fresh garments, bandages covering several ugly cuts on his hands and arms. "It was a foolish thing to do."

April sighed. "Actually, I should never have left the country in the first place."

"I think we've all done things we regret."

They seemed to share a moment where they just looked at each other. Harry wondered just how much communication was happening in that look.

"Well," said April finally, "we could all use some sleep. Harry, Hermione, I don't doubt Madame Pomfrey will be here to hustle you away from Ron any minute."

"Right," said Harry. "Goodnight, Ron."

"Goodnight Harry. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight, Ron. We'll come see you again tomorrow."

Sirius and April escorted Harry and Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower, then made their way down several corridors to a usually unoccupied hall that contained several empty staff bedrooms. April opened the door of the one Dumbledore had directed her to, and Sirius followed her inside.

In the middle of the room a small table was set with a fair amount of food.

Sirius felt relieved. Dumbledore had thought of everything.

"Hmm," said April. "Well, I'm just down the hall if you need me. Though it looks as though Dumbledore has taken care of everything."

She turned to go, perhaps eager to be away from him. He was terrified of her, in a way, but he had to know, had to really know he was forgiven. He seized her arm as she turned, but not ungently. She looked at him, her face showing no surprise.

"Please stay?" he asked. "Just for a while."

She nodded and took the chair across the table from him as he sat down to eat. They did not talk for some time. Sirius was painfully hungry. He could think of little else. April seemed content to simply stare at the fire.

Deciding he'd had enough, Sirius pushed the remaining food away, and it vanished at once.

"Sorry," he said. "Can't remember the last time I had a proper meal."

She pulled out of her thoughts and looked at him sympathetically.

"Listen, April..." And suddenly he realized there were no words. Nothing he said, none of the words in any language in all the world could express what he was thinking at that moment. He wondered, if he had been able to say it, would he have had the courage?

But born from their long years as friends was an understanding time could not diminish. April could still tell what he needed to say, without having to hear it. She smiled now.

"It's alright, you know."

He smiled faintly back at her, unable to respond. Then, upon noticing the shadow that still hung in her eyes, he knew also what she needed to hear.

"I don't blame you. All the evidence was against me. And my only attempt at defending myself rather fouled things up for good."

"Actually," said April, with a slight laugh, "that stupid letter was what really convinced me in the end. I didn't believe a word of it before that."

He stared at her. "What?"

"I came straight home when I heard. Moony, of course, was in pieces, and he and I spent all our time arguing. He kept trying to convince me of what had happened, but I wouldn't hear it. There had been a mistake, I told him. I was so furious that eventually I stopped speaking to him altogether. Then I got your letter, and, believing my worst suspicions confirmed, I went to him and humbly apologized. I think you probably saved our friendship."

Sirius had to laugh himself at this burst of irony. "So Moony was against me from the start..." He shook his head. "Of course, it serves me right for thinking he was the spy, and not Peter."

"Like us," said April gently, "you were given the wrong information."

And then there was another silence, deeper than the first, though more relaxed.

"Miss Showers..." Sirius mused suddenly.

"What was that?"

"You told Peter to call you 'Miss Showers.'"

April scowled. "The rat. I hereby revoke any familiarity I ever had with him."

"I know, but..." He wasn't sure he wanted to ask this. Once again, however, she saw his point.

"Would you have done any differently?"

He thought about this. Had April been the traitor, had he been left in doubt...

"No, I suppose not. But you had every right to."

April laughed, without mirth. "I had no desire to, even if I had trusted my own judgement. Because my own judgement still couldn't make sense of any of it. Besides, I never wanted anyone else."

Sirius was silent at this. He could go on, he felt, keep talking until he got to the impossible heart of it all. But he wasn't sure it was really appropriate at this point.

Then, having heard her confession, he thought it only fair that he should make his own and leave it at that. At least for the time being.

"I never though of you," he said. "Not once, all the time I was there. Like all the happiness I have ever known, you were simply...gone from my mind, like you'd never existed. Even all the times we'd quarreled were too pleasant for them to leave me with. Then, when I got out, it was like no time had passed, no chance for me to have mulled things over, and it was just the same as it had been twelve years before."

He didn't want her to respond to this. He knew neither of them were ready. But he had wanted to be honest with her, because, even without all the specifics, he cared deeply for her. When it came down to it, it didn't matter in what way. She deserved to know.

"We should both get some sleep," April said, standing. "I'm sure Harry will want to talk more with you in the morning."

Harry...Sirius was amazed the boy wanted to stay with him, to leave the only family he had known for years to go and live with a man he had tried to kill hours before.

"I can't believe he really means it..."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew his aunt and uncle."

"Are they really so horrible?"

April rolled her eyes. "They're charming. Nearly as nice as your mum."

Sirius stared at her, then burst out laughing. "I'd forgotten she tried to hex you the first time you came to visit."

"The reason you moved out and went to stay with James, as I recall."

"Yes..."

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"You aren't going to take Harry to Grimmauld Place, are you?"

Now it was Sirius' turn to scowl. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Thought not. Where will you live then?"

Sirius had given this some thought already. "I actually thought I'd see if Harry had any preferences before I made that decision."

"Very wise," said April. She walked around the table, stooping to wrap one hand around his face affectionately. She kissed his temple softly. "Goodnight, Sirius."

To him, that gesture said more than any further conversation could have.

Sirius, April, and Lupin weren't at breakfast that morning. Harry was somewhat disappointed, but remembered that, as Sirius's name had not yet been cleared, his sudden appearance in the Great Hall might cause some sort of incident.

True to his word, Fudge had informed the Daily Prophet of the story the night before. It was on the front page. However, as the owls were leaving, before anyone could really get a good look at what had happened, Dumbledore made the announcement himself.

"Could I have your attention for just a moment? Yes, I know finals are finished, and you're all eager to spend your last few days here in leisure, but I do have a few things I need to inform you of.

"Some of you may have noticed that the dementors are no longer guarding the grounds. This is due to some rather peculiar events that took place last night. The particulars, I'm afraid, will not be in the Daily Prophet, and I won't be explaining them to you now either. Suffice it to say Sirius Black's name has been cleared, and the true killer, Peter Pettigrew, has been apprehended."

A loud murmur swept through the hall. Dumbledore went on.

"I also feel that you should know that, for the next few days at least, Black will be staying here at the castle with us."

The murmuring increased in volume. Several Gryffindors were now staring at Harry. He fought to suppress a grin. He couldn't wait to start telling people Sirius was his godfather.

"I would ask you not to question him about what happened. Most of it is, I'm afraid, a very personal matter. The details are not for you to know. I would ask, instead, that you congratulate him and rejoice that an innocent man is finally free."

There was a moment of stunned silence, then everyone started talking at once.

"Harry, is it true, is Sirius Black really innocent?"

"Yeah, he's innocent! And guess what else? He's my godfather! He wants to take care of me, since my parents made him my guardian. I'm leaving the Dursleys to go and live with him!"

Seamus let out a low whistle. Dean's mouth hung open. Lavender looked frightened.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Harry? I mean, he looks awful scary in those pictures," she said.

"I've got news for you," said Ron. "He doesn't look much better in person."

"You've seen him too, Ron?"

"Hey, what happened to your leg, anyway?"

"I've got a picture of him at my parents' wedding," Harry told Lavender. "He didn't look so bad then."

"Well, Azkaban's no beauty spa, you know," said George.

Harry spent the morning with Ron and Hermione, then returned to the Great Hall for lunch. Not long after finding seats near Fred, George, and Ginny, they spotted Sirius and April entering the hall. There was a hush, which Sirius seemed to grow almost shy under. Harry wondered briefly what it was like to face a large group of people who, hours before, had believed you a deranged criminal. He saw April slip her hand into Sirius's, saw him relax. Then, seeing Harry, they both headed for the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, you know what, George?" said Fred, who looked as though great fortune had just fallen in his lap. "He escaped from Azkaban. Bet he could teach us a thing or two.'

Harry remember something and grinned at Fred. "He already has," he whispered, making sure no one else was listening. Fred and George leaned in to better hear Harry.

"Sirius," he proclaimed proudly, "is Mr. Padfoot."

"You're joking!" the twins said together.

Harry grinned even wider. "No, I'm not. And guess what else?"

Their eyes were shining, perhaps at the prospect of meeting one of their heros. "What?"

"Lupin is Moony."

Jaws dropped. Eyes widened even further. Then, suddenly both twins burst out laughing.

"You had us there for a moment, Harry!" Fred's eyes were streaming.

"Yeah, bloody good joke, mate!" said George.

"I'm not joking! Sirius, aren't you Padfoot? Didn't you and Lupin write the Marauders Map?"

Sirius and April had just reached them. They slid into the space next to Harry. Sirius took a sip of pumpkin juice before answering.

"I solemnly swear" – and he looked very solemn– "that I am up to no good."

Fred and George gaped, then looked at each other and grinned.

"Mr. Black," said Fred, extending his hand. "I'm Fred Weasley, and I've long been an admirer of yours."

"And I'm George," said George, also reaching to shake hands with Sirius. "And I think my brother will agree that you're adopting Harry is the best thing that could ever happen to us."

"Somehow I doubt Mum will agree," said Ginny.

April was frowning slightly at the twins. "I was wondering how Harry got that map. Did you nick it from Filch?"

"Yep!" they answered brightly.

"Well," said Sirius, "if you hadn't gotten caught with it in the first place..."

"Oh, you were there too, you prat!" chirped April, swatting him lightly.

"So who were the others?" asked George. "Wormtail and Prongs, I mean."

"Wormtail," said Sirius severely, " will have no other name from here on out."

"Hear, hear," said April.

"And Prongs was James Potter."

Fred and George now turned their admiring glances to Harry.

"Well, mate," said Fred, "I think I can confidently say you're one of the finest, most understanding blokes I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

"Hear, hear," said Ginny. Then she blushed and hid her face behind her mug of pumpkin juice.

They spent lunch like that, laughing and joking. Sirius and April shared stories from their own days of Hogwarts. Sirius seemed to grow in the twins' esteem with every sentence, and as for Harry...well, he couldn't get enough of it. He listened hungrily to stories of his father's exploits, unable to believe he had finally found someone who could tell him so much. But he knew it would never be enough.

April seemed to catch on to his mood somewhat, because after a while she stopped talking and studied him, smiling sadly whenever she caught his eye. He would smile back.

Eventually, Sirius returned his attention to Harry as well.

"Now, we need to talk, Harry," he said. His tone was light, but thoughtful.

"Okay."

"Last night you asked me if I had a house," Sirius said. "The truth is I do, but we're certainly not going to live there."

"I should think not," April huffed.

"I was wondering," Sirius continued, "if there was anywhere in particular you'd like to live?"

Harry had certainly not expected this. He stared at his godfather for a moment. The answer came to him quickly of course, but he had never before had his wishes be so much a part of a decision.

"Well..." he said slowly, "if it's alright, of course...I'd kinda like to live in the country, maybe near the Burrow?"

He felt hope rise in his heart, wondered if this was too much to ask.

Sirius looked confused. "The Burrow?"

"Our house," Ron supplied.

"Ahh," said Sirius. "And where is it?"

"Ottery St. Catchpool."

"Well," said Sirius, "I don't see why not."

"Really?" said Harry, unable to believe any of it. "You mean it?"

Echoing Harry's declaration of the night before, Sirius smiled. "Yeah, I mean it!"

Patronuses, Harry thought to himself, his heart swelling with utter happiness, were not so tough to create after all.


	4. Moving In

Chapter 4: Moving In

Harry had been back at Number 4, Privet Drive for four days. Four long, maddening days.

He had hoped, at the end of last term, that he wouldn't have to go back at all, that he would immediately begin his new life with his godfather. But Sirius Black had not found them a place to live, and Dumbledore had insisted that Harry return to his aunt and uncle's until proper arrangements had been made.

"Besides," Sirius had said, "surely you want to spend a little more time with them?"

Harry's only answer had been an impolite snort, and Sirius had seemed to get the point.

He knew Sirius and his cousin, April Showers, were working tirelessly to get things ready and that it wasn't easy piecing a life back together after having been absent from it for thirteen years, but that didn't make his current predicament any less annoying. The Dursleys were just as disagreeable as always, and even more so since the events of the previous summer. (Harry hadn't told them about his forthcoming move, in case they decided not to wait and threw him out.)

To make matters worse, Aunt Marge was back to visit.

Of course, _she_ didn't remember what had happened the last time. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did, however, and Harry was constantly on the receiving end of very dark stares.

They were downstairs in the kitchen now. Aunt Petunia was whisking up a very fine (and very healthy, to accommodate Dudley's new diet) meal. Harry was up on his bed, bored, testy, and wishing Sirius would get a move on and pick him up.

"Harry!" came Aunt Petunia's voice from below. "Harry, get down here!"

With a sigh, he slumped out of bed and proceeded down to the kitchen, to find the family all gathered around the table already, save for Petunia, who was shuffling about making last minute preparations.

"Can you move any slower, boy?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Don't take that tone with me...!"

"Really, Vernon," began Aunt Marge. _Here we go_, thought Harry. "I don't know why you keep him! It's not like you can do any good for the boy. He's not about to improve. Hopeless case, I call it. I don't care how reputable St. Brutus's is. It's not going to work. Like, I was telling Petunia earlier, bad blood."

The atmosphere noticeably stiffened. This was the same conversation Aunt Marge had started before Harry had blown her up the previous summer. Not really wanting to go through all that again, Harry had half a mind to ask to be excused, rather than listen to her, but just then the doorbell rang.

"Well, who could that be?" asked Aunt Petunia, who was fretting over a salad.

"At this hour!" declared Aunt Marge. "How very rude."

"Abominably so," agreed Uncle Vernon, as he got up and answered it.

Feeling the crisis pass, Harry took his seat next to Dudley, who ignored him in favor of the television.

Uncle Vernon's yell nearly sent him flying out of his seat again.

"**YOU!** PE-PETUNIA! CALL THE POLICE!"

Aunt Petunia screamed, accidently tossing her salad all over the kitchen. "What is it, Vernon?" she called back in a voice that was not very loud.

But it wasn't Uncle Vernon's voice that answered her.

"Vernon Dursley, I assume? I'm here to discuss a business matter with you, and then I promise I'll be off."

"You...you're not getting any of our things. I know who you are! You're that mad murderer who was on the television all last year!"

Harry could feel a grin spreading across his face.

"Obviously you haven't been paying very close attention," said the visitor. "I was cleared nearly two weeks ago!"

This, of course, would not be enough to convince Uncle Vernon. "A mistake, I'm sure! I'm calling the police."

"And what are they going to do? Other than reprimand you for wasting their time."

Vernon sputtered something inaudible.

"Look," sighed the voice, "I'm here to clear up a small matter concerning your nephew. A moment of your time, then I'll be off, fair?"

"Fine," said Vernon doubtfully. Harry could hear the door slam and footsteps approaching down the hallway. "But what's my nephew got to do with you?"

"I knew it!" screamed Aunt Marge, as they came into view. "He's already a criminal! You've got to get him out of your house, Vernon, or no good will come of it!"

"Actually, that's precisely what I'm here about," said the visitor. "Hello, Harry."

Harry grinned up at his godfather. "Hello, Sirius. Where's April?"

Sirius smiled. "At the cottage, fixing us a meal that will no doubt top anything you might have been about to eat here."

"No doubt," said Harry, with feeling.

"Right. Why don't you get your things then, and we'll be off?"

Harry hesitated. He could see the looks on the Dursley's faces, and for once, wanted nothing more than to remain in the room while they exploded.

"Or would you rather stay here while we sort things over?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Right." Sirius turned back to Uncle Vernon. "My name is..."

"I know you."

They all turned to look at Aunt Petunia in surprise.

"I know you. You were at my sister's wedding."

Neither of them looked pleased at this recollection.

"Yes, I was. I was James' best man."

Aunt Marge ticked her teeth. Sirius, correctly interpreting the noise, shot her a glare.

"As I was saying, my name is Sirius Black. I am Harry's godfather and, according to Lily and James's will, his legal guardian. I've come to take him away to live with me."

Harry suppressed a cheer.

"To...to live with you?" Uncle Vernon asked in astonishment. "Legal guardian?"

"I have all the papers here." Sirius handed Vernon a rather large stack of paperwork. Vernon looked it over quickly.

"And you want to take him away to..."

"To live with me, yes.'

There was a silence.

"Unless of course you really would miss him and would like him to stay..." Sirius said.

"No, no!" said Uncle Vernon at once. "As you've said, you're quite within your legal right. Take him and get out of here."

"Harry," said Sirius. "Get your things."

This was not difficult. Harry had never really unpacked, hoping wildly that he wouldn't have to stay at the Dursley's for more than a few hours. He threw a few scattered belongings into his trunk, seized it, along with Hedwig's cage and his Firebolt, and barreled back down the stairs. Sirius was waiting at the front door.

"Ready now?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Going to say goodbye?"

"Er...Goodbye!"

And without another word, they left Number 4 forever.

Outside on the lawn, Harry turned to Sirius. "What if they hadn't let you take me?"

"I would have hexed them into next Tuesday."

Harry grinned. "And how're we getting to wherever it is we're going?"

Sirius pointed at a car waiting in the street. "Ministry car. Took a bit of convincing, but as you can't apparate..."

"Right," said Harry.

The car dropped them off in Ottery St. Catchpole, or rather, just outside of it. There was a rolling bit of hill off to the left, that the road disappeared over, which led to the little town. To the right was a great patch of forest, and the road disappeared around this as well. Harry guessed that the Burrow must be in that direction.

Sirius thanked the driver and took Harry's trunk, and the two of them were left staring at the gate in front of them. Beyond it, Harry could see a small cottage, with a little garden all around it and a long lane leading up to the door.

"Well?" asked Sirius. "What do you think?"

Harry looked up at his godfather. "It's perfect."

Sirius's face broke into one of age-defying smiles. "Come on," he said. "April's waiting."

The house proved to be just as comfortable on the inside as the out. It wasn't very big, but a surplus of windows made it feel light and airy. The hallway they entered opened up into a kitchen at the end. There was a sitting room to the left, with a great big fireplace, and to the right, a small study next to a set of stairs.

"Bedrooms are up there," Sirius indicated the stairs then took Harry's trunk up and led him to a room on the right hand side. He let Harry go in first.

"It's not very big," he said apologetically. "But the spare room's even smaller. You could always have mine if you'd like..."

"No," said Harry, whose eyes had taken in the wardrobe, bed, and desk, all brand new. His first furniture that he could call his very own, instead of being a hand-me-down from Dudley. The window had no bars on it, was rather large, and was thrown wide open. Harry placed Hedwig's cage on a table beneath it, and opened it to let her out. With a hoot and a quick nip at his ear, she took off hunting. Harry returned his attention to Sirius.

"It's perfect. I love it."

Sirius smiled again and put the trunk down. "You're sure? We could get you some of those Chudley Cannon posters your friend Ron has."

Harry laughed. "That I wouldn't mind. Brighten the place up a bit. Not that it needs it." He glanced again at the window.

"Very well then," said Sirius. "I'll see what I can do tomorrow. For now, I don't know if you can smell that, but my dog-like nose is leading me back down to the kitchen."

Harry chuckled, sniffed, and silently agreed. The two padded softly downstairs, and Sirius led him to the kitchen at the back of the house.

In front of a stove stood Harry's cousin April, dressed in a considerably more relaxed fashion than usual. She wore jeans and a slightly over-sized button down shirt with short sleeves."

"Hullo, Harry," she said without turning to face him. "Dinner will be ready in just a minute."

As it was, the meal could by no means top Mrs. Weasley's cooking, but Harry found it more than acceptable. He, April, and Sirius quite enjoyed themselves. They cleaned up as a joint effort, which turned out to be just much fun, because April and Sirius kept throwing soap suds at each other. When the kitchen was finally spotless, all three of them headed out to the back garden, where there were a few scattered chairs, to watch the sun set.

"How'd the Dursley's take it?" April asked.

Harry shrugged. "I couldn't tell if they were happy to see me go, or angry because I was happy about leaving."

"Sounded like they were more concerned that you were leaving with a convicted criminal," said Sirius.

"Don't know why," snorted April. "They're scarier than you ever were."

"Did you ever meet them?" asked Harry curiously.

"At your parents' wedding, yes," said April. "And then once when I tried to visit you. You wouldn't remember though. You were hardly more than a year old."

"What happened?"

"Petunia," said April, her lips were pressed tightly together, "chased me out with a broom."

Sirius laughed. It sounded almost like a bark. April glared at him.

"What? You couldn't take on a couple of Muggles?"

"Not on Dumbledore's orders, no."

Sirius shut up.

They sat in silence for a while after that. Harry wondered if they were angry with each other, but a sly glance told him they were merely lost in thought. The sun sank further. A dragonfly buzzed in front of Harry's face. All of a sudden it was twilight.

April stood and stretched. "Time to go, I think," she announced. "I have a job to be off to tomorrow."

Harry and Sirius stood to see her off.

"Oh, no, don't get up," she said. "I can see myself out."

Harry looked up at his cousin. He didn't really want her to go. Somehow, with her there, the house felt complete. As if the three of them made up a complete circle. Harry didn't want it broken.

April seemed to sense some of his thoughts, as she often did. "I'll be back tomorrow," she told him. "The Weasleys are throwing the two of you a little house-warming party. Remus is coming too, I think."

This news warmed Harry right through. "Excellent," he said. April smiled.

"Goodnight then." She gave him a hug, then stood and turned to Sirius, who had not spoken during the entire exchange. "Goodnight, Sirius," she said, and stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. In the half-light, Harry couldn't quite make out his godfather's face, but he had the distinct impression that this action affected him somehow.

They waited until April's footsteps could no longer be heard before sitting down again. Another silence followed, and this time it was awkward.

Harry's mind raced, trying to think of something to say. For the first time, he was fully aware that he didn't really know Sirius that well, that they'd only just met. He began to wonder how long it would be before he felt he did know him, and if, in the end, Sirius would even _like_ him.

"Something on your mind, Harry?"

Harry shook himself slightly. Sirius was looking at him, a small frown across his brow.

"No."

Sirius chuckled. "April'd have it out of you in no time, but don't worry, I'm not going to pry."

"Thanks," said Harry.

Silence fell again. Harry found himself watching Sirius, another question building up inside of him, but it was very personal, and as Sirius had chosen not force him to talk, he felt he owed it to him to return the favor.

Once again, however, Sirius caught on. "If you've got something you want to say, Harry, just say it." He turned to him, grinning.

"Well," Harry began, uncertain how to proceed. "It's just...April's been spending a lot of time here this summer, hasn't she?"

"Here? No, we just found this place two days ago, but she...Oh." Sirius's face fell.

"What?"

"You want to know about April and I."

"Well...yeah, but if you don't want to tell me...it's none of my business..."

"No, no," said Sirius. "It's every bit your business. This is your life too now. What have you heard?"

"Just that you were going to get married," said Harry, "before..."

"Right," said Sirius. "Well, Azkaban changed all that, didn't it?"

"Yes, but..." Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Sirius sighed. "Look, Harry. I know we don't know each other very well yet, but that's going to change a lot more quickly if you're honest with me, and not afraid to ask things straight out."

"Well, she never married," Harry said finally. "So I wondered if maybe...if maybe you would work things out."

"To be honest," said Sirius, "I've wondered the same thing. But there are...obstacles."

"Hermione said April was feeling guilty about believing you were the spy."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "She's a smart one, that Hermione. Reminds me a lot of April when we were at school. And she's right, of course. Not that I blame April. I can only imagine how she felt...And we did talk about it, the night I came back."

"Do you think she'll ever get over it?"

"Knowing April? Not completely. I've been trying to work out how to convince her I don't blame her."

"She always seemed so tough..."

Sirius laughed. "Believe me, she is. I could tell you stories..."

Harry looked up hopefully.

Sirius saw the look. "How much has Moony told you?"

Harry shook his head. "Not much. Just that she was his first friend, and how he met her on the train."

Sirius laughed again. "Yeah, James was rather nasty to her that day. First time I met her too. When we got to Hogwarts, after we'd all been sorted, James called after her to sit with us. She ignored him, walked right by us both and sat next to Remus. He looked like he couldn't believe it. Not only had she spent the train ride talking to him, she was actually choosing to spend _more_ time with him."

"That's why they're such good friends," said Harry.

"Well, that, and she defended him a few times," continued Sirius. "Moony got picked on quite a bit, until he started spending all his time with your father and I. April was always there to knock the offending party down. Earned herself a few detentions. She hardly ever got in trouble for the stupid stunts the rest of us pulled, but if someone was bothering Moony...well, let's just say they never did it again."

By now Harry was grinning. "He didn't mind, did he? I mean, he seems so mild, but when he saw Pettigrew..."

"Wormtail, Harry," said Sirius. "No, he didn't mind at all. I think he was so astonished at having such an ardent friend, it never occurred to him to resent her for it. Of course, it went both ways. He'd never hear a word against her, either, not that anyone really said anything."

"Bet he would have been angry if they tried."

"He would have. None of realized just how fiercely protective he could be, until April and I started dating."

"What?" Harry was shocked. "Was he jealous or something?"

"Oh, no!" Sirius said, laughing. "No, he wasn't jealous. Just concerned. See, up until April, I wasn't really serious about women. Oh, I liked them very much, but I saw them all as pretty much the same. Your dad, though, he always fancied Lily. She finally came around during our seventh year, but it wasn't until three years later that I realized how I felt about April. When Remus found out, he shoved me up against the wall and told me if I hurt her, he'd make sure I was very close by during the next full moon."

"Well, he couldn't have really hurt you," said Harry. "I mean, a werewolf is only a danger to people."

"Sounds logical," said Sirius, "but he scared me."

Harry laughed. "What made April so different?"

Sirius looked at Harry incredulously. "Isn't it obvious?" he said.

"Well..."

"Everything, Harry."

They were quiet once more. Eventually, feeling his courage rise, Harry decided to try again.

"Do you still..."

"Yes."

"Then what's..."

"Holding me back?" Sirius swung his chair around to fully face his godson. "Well, for one thing, I don't know how she feels..."

"I think Hermione would tell you that anyone with half a brain could tell you how she feels."

Sirius smiled slightly, then went on. "Also, there's you to consider. You've just been uprooted from your old life, and I wouldn't want to impose even more changes. And if I ever do decide to move forward again with this, I'll want your permission first."

"You've got it!" Harry nearly shouted. Sirius looked taken aback. Before he could say anything, Harry continued. "Look, I appreciate the thought, but you've done so much for me already, I can't even begin to thank you for it! Besides, haven't the two of you been through enough? Don't put your lives on hold on my account."

Sirius stared."Do you...really mean that?"

"Yes, of course I mean it," said Harry. "I like April. This place feels...complete, when she's here."

"So if April and I got married tomorrow..."

"Mrs. Weasley would have a fit because she didn't have time to bake the cake."

Sirius laughed. "Alright, Harry. And thank you."

Harry looked down at his feet. "Thank you. No one's ever taken care of me before. All this..." He looked around at the cabin and the fields behind it, which he could no longer see, the sun having disappeared some time ago.

Sirius's eyes were sad. "It's the very least I can do. You're my responsibility now, for your sake, and your parents'. Anything you need, anything at all, you can come to me, alright?"

Harry nodded, feeling an odd prickling at the back of his eyes. He no longer doubted that Sirius would be happy, he knew they both would be. The only thing that could make things more perfect was April joining them.


	5. Much Cause for Celebration

Chapter 5: Much Cause for Celebration

Harry awoke early the following morning to a knock on his bedroom door.

"Mhuhmpf?" he said, rolling over and rubbing his eyes. Sirius stuck his head in.

"Harry, do you think I could borrow Hedwig?" he asked.

"Surmpf," Harry answered, rolling back into the pillow. He heard Sirius step to the window and whisper a set of instructions, then heard Hedwig's happy hoot as she took off. Wondering what was so urgent it couldn't wait until a more reasonable hour, Harry fell back asleep.

When he finally ventured out of bed, the sun was already high in the sky. He found Sirius in the kitchen, the _Daily Prophet_ open in front of him, and a cup of tea suspended halfway to his mouth. He looked up as Harry entered.

"Good morning."

"Morning," said Harry, yawning. "Whatcha need Hedwig for?"

"I had a letter I wanted to send as early as possible." Sirius looked out the window thoughtfully. "I was hoping to have received an answer by now."

Still too groggy to really care, Harry helped himself to some toast.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon passed uneventfully. Harry amused himself by doing some homework for a while, then took his Firebolt out and zoomed around the backyard. At one point, he caught Sirius watching him, smiling. He wondered if the man thought he looked like his father.

For the whole day, Sirius seemed preoccupied. He kept glancing out the windows, or getting up and opening the door to looked wildly around. As the afternoon lengthened, his agitation grew, and by four o'clock, when the Weasleys arrived, Harry thought he was looking quite nervous indeed.

They came over the hill in one giant, bustling troop. Ron bounded into the house without knocking and began exclaiming over how exciting it all was. Mrs. Weasley followed, asking Sirius about a table and bellowing instructions to Fred and George. The twins found several lawn tables in a small shed, and with Sirius, Ron, and Harry's help, got them set up outside.

Then Ginny appeared, coming in and out several times, carrying various dishes her mother had made. She smiled shyly at Harry, and he smiled back, pretending not to notice her blush. Sirius, however, was less covert. As Ginny looked away, he caught Harry's eye and gave a long, slow wink. Harry found himself blushing too.

Fred, George, and Ron cornered them after that and began talking all at once about the Quidditch World Cup, saying that their dad had prime tickets, and asking Sirius in animated tones if Harry could go with them. Sirius just laughed at them.

"Only if I can come too!"

"Well, of course, we got you a ticket," said Fred at once. "But we didn't know if you liked Quidditch..."

Sirius looked mortally offended. "Not like Quidditch? Not _like Quidditch_?"

Fred grinned. "Clearly, we underestimated you, mate."

Harry imagined some retort would have been in order, but Sirius was looking distracted again. His nervousness was starting to bother Harry. As everyone else went on about the Cup, he carefully put his hand on his godfather's arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What?" said Sirius, looking as though he hadn't really heard him. "Oh, well, no...I..."

At that moment, Hedwig appeared, landing on the table right in front of Sirius. There was no letter attached to her leg.

Sirius stared down at the owl in horror. She merely hooted happily at him.

A loud _creak_ at the gate caused everyone to looked up. April and Professor Lupin were just coming through onto the lane. Harry risked a quick glance up at Sirius, who was now looking completely mortified.

As the two approached the group, April's step quickened, until she was skipping lightly down the path. Her pace picked up again as she spotted Sirius, and she didn't slow until she was right in front of him, at which point she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

No one said everything for several seconds. They were all staring in shock.

April pulled away, leaving Sirius looking completely bewildered. Her eyes shining, she looked up at him and, very breathlessly, said, "Yes!"

"Wh– what?" Sirius stammered. April let out a bell-like laugh.

"Yes!" She said again.

Comprehension dawned on Sirius's face, and he stuttered even more. "You– you mean– you will?"

April threw back her head and laughed even more, bright as a child. "Yes!" she said even louder.

Sirius seemed to calm down. "Say it again," he said, smiling.

"Yes!"

Sirius leaned down and kissed her. Harry watched aS his hands wrapped around her waist, and her arms moved up to twine around his neck. When they finally pulled apart, Sirius was looking happier than Harry had yet seen him. He turned now to face Harry, Lupin, and the astonished Weasleys.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "Miss April Showers has just agreed to marry me...er, again!"

A cheer rose up. Lupin was clapping Sirius on the back, Fred, George, and Ginny were whistling the wedding march, and Mrs. Weasley was wiping her eyes with a corner of the tablecloth.

Ron was gaping at Harry. "That was fast," he said.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Guess Hermione was wrong for once."

This idea seemed to cheer Ron immensely.

"What're you all on about?" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Mr. Weasley and Percy, who had just arrived, and immediately began telling them the good news.

Eventually, Mrs. Weasley got everyone to sit down to the meal she had prepared in honor of Harry and Sirius moving in, although it had now turned into something of an engagement party. Not surprisingly, people could find little else to talk about.

"I suppose you'll have the wedding next summer?" Mrs. Weasley asked, spooning a third helping of potatoes onto Harry's plate. "When Harry's home for the holidays again?"

Sirius seemed to deflate at this idea.

"I was rather hoping it'd be sooner," said April, frowning a little.

"Well, you can't do it while he's away at school!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"No..." said April.

"What about before he goes back?" Sirius cut in. April nodded at him.

"So soon?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Soon?" exclaimed Sirius. "We've waited thirteen years for this!"

Everyone laughed.

"Look," said Sirius, "We have Harry's permission." He looked at Harry, who grinned and nodded for him to continue. "And we've had a long wait. I don't want a large ceremony..."

"Certainly not," said April.

"...So there won't be much planning. Why not August 30th? Right before Harry goes back to school?"

Harry felt slightly disappointed. For the first time, he wanted to be on summer holiday. And he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his godfather and cousin. But he knew they probably wanted some time to themselves.

"I think," said Mr. Weasley, "that is an excellent idea."

Sirius and April smiled.

"Alright with you, Harry?" April asked.

"Brilliant," said Harry brightly.

"Remus, you'll be best man of course?" asked Sirius.

"Of course," said Lupin.

"Right!' said Sirius, clapping his hands together. "That's settled then!"

"Three cheers for Sirius and April!" yelled Fred and George.

A rousing chorus of toasts ensued, getting more and more ridiculous. As the sun dipped onto the horizon, the tables were cleared away, and everyone retired to the back garden. Harry found himself content to listen to the conversation happening around him.

Mrs. Weasley was talking to April about wedding clothes and where they should have the ceremony, and Ginny was listening eagerly. Fred and George were attempting to give Sirius marriage advice. Harry tuned in just in time to hear Sirius laugh and say:

"Listen, gentlemen, I'm a Marauder! I'm perfectly capable of keeping a woman happy."

"Hey, speaking of the Marauders," piped up Fred, "we've been meaning to ask your advice on some..._products_ we've been working on."

Sirius sat up a little straighter, looking quite interested. Harry noted that Lupin, too, was paying very close attention to the conversation.

Fred's voice dropped very low so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear. "You see, it's long been a dream of ours to open up a joke shop."

Now even Harry was listening intently. Sitting to his left, Ron was as well.

"And we've, uh, done quite a bit of inventing lately."

"Oh yeah?" said Sirius.

"Yeah," said George. "Here, look at this." He held out his wand. Sirius took it, looking skeptical, but no sooner had his fingers touched it than it turned into a pile of slime.

After staring at it in horror for a moment, Sirius smirked. "Very nice," he said to the twins.

Fred and George's faces lit up. "Ya think so?" said George. "Watch this. Hey, Ginny!" Ginny turned, looking extremely irritated at being dragged away from the wedding plans. "Try one of these. Harry made them."

Harry glared at George, but George merely winked back. Possibly because she was too absorbed in her own conversation to consider how foolish it was to accept gifts from Fred and George, Ginny took the cream puff he offered her and returned her attention to her mother.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Sirius, and Lupin all watched intently as Ginny nibbled on that cream puff. All of a sudden there was a _pop!_, and she turned into a canary.

They nearly fell out of their seats laughing. Mrs. Weasley was shooting them angry looks, and Mr. Weasley looked flustered, but it was when Ginny molted that the trouble really started.

"YOU!" she screeched at Fred and George. "You prats!" She had pulled out her wand and looked about to hex them something nasty, when Percy's voice called out in warning:

"Ginny! Don't! You'll get expelled!"

Furious, Ginny whirled at her mother, obviously expecting her to take over. She wasn't disappointed.

"That's enough, boys! Really, of all the irresponsible, thoughtless things to do, and to your own sister! I swear to you, if you don't get enough O. ..." She went on like this for some time, before suggesting that they should go.

As the Weasley's thanked Sirius for having them over and congratulated him and April once again, Ginny turned around to hiss at the twins.

"Just be glad we're not at school."

It took them all quite a while to set off. April and Lupin stayed behind, but then Lupin too said he had to be getting home. He leaned over to kiss April on the cheek, said goodbye to Sirius and Harry, and apparated before their eyes.

"I suppose I should be going too," said April.

"So soon?" said Sirius, looking disappointed.

"Well, yes, I do have a job to go to tomorrow, you know," said April.

Sirius scowled. "Can't they get on without you for a day?"

"They'll have to, as I'll be taken some time off in September." April smiled. "And speaking of jobs..." She rummaged through the bag she usually carried with her and came out with a thick stack of papers. "These are from Fudge. Openings at the Ministry. Thought you might want a look."

Sirius flipped through them disinterestedly. "I'll look at them tomorrow. Thank you."

April turned to Harry. "Harry, you're sure you're alright with this?"

Harry grinned at her. "Yes, definitely."

Her gaze was shrewd. "You know, we can't replace your parents..."

"I know," said Harry uncomfortably.

"But it is our hope that the three of us can be something like a family," said Sirius.

Harry didn't quite know what to say, so he just nodded. Then he turned sheepishly to April. "Of course, it's a little weird, seeing as you're my cousin..."

"Oh, don't worry," she said with a wave of the hand. "Sirius can handle all the parental responsibilities."

"Of course, she's always right, so you should probably do what she says anyway," said Sirius, laughing.

"Not always right," said April sadly. Sirius put an arm around her.

"Now, now, I thought we were done with that?" he said.

"You know what?"said Harry, thinking it was time he slipped away. "I think I'll turn in. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry," they said in chorus.

After Harry had gone, Sirius led April to sit on a bench in the garden. He didn't take his arm off her as they sat down, and she adjusted herself so her head rested on his shoulder. For some time they sat like that, watching the stars.

"Think he's really okay with it?" April asked after a while.

Sirius shrugged. "I think so. At least he seemed it last night. Said this place was complete with you here."

He thought he saw her smile in the little bit of light that drifted from the kitchen window. Unable to resist any longer, he leaned over and kissed her.

When they were done, she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You do that differently now."

"Differently?" He wasn't sure if he should be offended.

She seemed to understand this. "Not worse...not better either really, not that you ever needed improvement...You're just more...hesitant."

He thought for a moment about proving her wrong, but she continued.

"Sirius, I don't ever think I can tell you how sorry I am for thinking you betrayed us."

He pulled her close to him, wishing he could convince her it was alright.

"It's not going to be easy, you know," April said.

"Since when has anything involving you ever been easy?" Sirius asked.

April snickered. "I was talking about Harry."

"I wish..."

"I know."

"He didn't deserve...any of it."

"I know."

"I...I don't even know what he's been through."

"He's fought Voldemort the last two years, and won."

Sirius pulled back to look at her. She went on.

"He's been falsely accused of using magic at home and nearly expelled for it."

Sirius briefly considered what words he would like to have with the Ministry for that bit of stupidity.

"He's endured the attention of people he'd just as soon avoid, and the taunts and jeers and lies his aunt and uncle have fed him over the years."

That, Sirius promised himself, would never happen again.

"And then just last year, this lunatic showed up trying to kill him."

Sirius grinned and kissed his fiancé again

"So, like I said, you're going to have your hands full."

"My number one priority is his safety," Sirius said with feeling. "I owe it to Lily and James, and to Harry."

"Good." April stood, then leaned down to kiss him once more. "Now, I have to be going, but I'll be back tomorrow, unless you're tired of me."

"You're right, better not come. I might change my mind about the whole marriage thing."

"Well, if you do, Fred and George seem rather in love with you. I suspect they'd keep you on your toes."

"Hmm. I'll have to consider that."


	6. Dreaming

Chapter 6: Dreaming

"Harry? HARRY!"

Someone was shaking him roughly, and his head felt like it was on fire. Not opening his eyes, he lifted one hand to the scar on his forehead. It was burning. Someone was holding his wrist now, trying to pull his hand away from his face. He realized he was yelling.

The pain began to subside. Harry breathed slowly, still rubbing his scar. Eventually he was able to open his eyes and see Sirius's worried face above him.

"Harry."

"Sirius."

"Harry, you were screaming. What happened?" Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and managed to pull Harry's hand away to get a proper look at him.

"I..." Would Sirius laugh at him? Think him weak for screaming at a nightmare? No, his godfather looked concerned, worried. He had said that Harry could come to him with anything, and if Harry had ever needed something like a parent, it was now. So he told him the story.

"I...I had a dream. Wormtail was there, and Voldemort. Only he didn't look like Voldemort, he was...small and...I don't know. It was like he wasn't fully there. And there was another man that I didn't recognize, and they killed this Muggle. And my scar was hurting, _really_ hurting. The last time that happened, Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he could be near me now, could he?"

Even in the dull moonlight, Harry could see the color draining from Sirius's face as he spoke.

"I don't know, Harry," he said finally. "Does it still hurt?"

Harry sat up in bed, putting his hand back up to his forehead. "Just prickles a bit. Nothing like earlier."

Sirius sighed. "Was there anything else? Did they just kill the Muggle, or did something else happen?"

Harry hesitated.

"You'd better tell me, Harry." Sirius looked stern.

"Voldemort wanted...me...for something. Wormtail suggested using someone else, but Voldemort said it had to be me."

Sirius was really looking worried now, but when he spoke, his voice was calm. "Alright. I'm going to write a letter to Dumbledore, see what he makes of this. Fair?" Harry nodded. "If anything else happens, anything at all, I want to hear about it immediately."

"Alright."

"Think you can get back to sleep?"

Harry shook his head. Sirius smiled slightly. "Me neither. How about a cup of tea?"

"Okay."

They were both quiet as Sirius boiled water. Harry didn't really want to talk about his scar anymore, but he wasn't sure how to change the subject. Sirius tapped the teapot with his wand, lost in thought.

When the tea had finished steeping, Sirius poured two cups and settled down at the table, facing Harry. They just looked at each other for a minute. Then:

"April told me you fought Voldemort your first two years at Hogwarts."

Harry looked down. "Yeah. Well, second year, it wasn't really him. Just a memory..." And he explained all about Riddle's diary, and then about Quirrell.

"Well, April was right," said Sirius with an odd smile. "I do have my work cut out for me." Catching the look on Harry's face, he hastily continued. "And don't think for one minute I regret it." Harry had to smile. It felt good to be able to tell someone all of this.

"Do you do anything _normal_?" asked Sirius suddenly. "Or is it all adventures?"

Harry grinned. "What's normal? You're the one who became an Animagus!"

Sirius laughed. "I meant girls and pranks and...Oh, yeah. What about that Ginny Weasley?" His eyes were glinting as he said this.

"She's been like that since I stayed at the Burrow two summers ago," Harry explained. "Although it got worse after second year, since I guess I saved her life and all."

"That'll do it," said Sirius. "But you don't fancy her?"

"No, not really," said Harry, thinking of Cho Chang.

"But there is someone?" Sirius pressed on, with a knowing look.

Feeling himself turning red, realizing he had no one else he could properly confide this to, Harry explained about Cho.

"Quidditch player, you say? Ravenclaw?" said Sirius. "I'm impressed. But don't ever let me hear about you fancying some Slytherin!"

Harry thought briefly of Millicent Bullstrode and snorted.

"What about Hermione?"

Harry stared. "Well, she's...I mean, she's...I guess she's like my sister."

Sirius laughed again. "That'll do it, mate. 'Specially if Ron ever figures out which way his head's screwed on. Stick to the sister story. Your friendship'll last longer."

They talked like that until dawn. It was easy, Harry decided, to talk to Sirius. He didn't judge him, in fact, he seemed to understand everything Harry had to say. It wasn't the unnerving mind-reading that April sometimes seemed to do, it was like Sirius had been through the same things, and understood because, well, he'd been there too.

They talked about his parents, about the Marauders, more about Harry's first years at Hogwarts. Eventually, the conversation turned to more serious matters, and it was difficult to get started, Harry was again surprised at how easy it was to open up.

"I didn't about any of it. The Dursleys just told me mum and dad had died in a car crash. They don't like anything that isn't _normal_, you see. And I guess magic is about as far from normal as you can get."

"I remember your aunt from your parents's wedding," said Sirius. "She looked like she wanted nothing more than to be away from there. She _hated _James, resented Lily. I confess I did my best to avoid her, but off course, as your mother's sister, she was maid of honor, so it wasn't easy."

"I have a picture of you," said Harry. "In a book Hagrid gave me, with all sorts of pictures of my parents. There's one from the wedding with you in it."

"I'd like to see that book sometime."

"Okay." Harry felt a bit odd about what he wanted to say next, but before his godfather could ask, he plunged ahead. "I didn't really give it much thought, until I heard about...well..."

"Until someone slipped and told you why I was in Azkaban?"

"Yeah. When I heard, I got out the album, and found the picture. I hated you, you know."

"I think I figured that out when you stuck your wand in my face and told me you were going to kill me."

Harry tried to smile.

"Don't worry," said Sirius. "I didn't blame you. I was actually quite proud. If I have been the murderous traitor you thought me to be, that's exactly what I would have wanted you to do to me."

"But I didn't let you kill Pettigrew."

"Wormtail. And that just makes you a better man than me."

Harry was silent, not really knowing how to respond to this.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Sirius.

"Sure."

"How did you find out? I didn't think anyone would tell you."

Harry winced. He wasn't sure how Sirius would feel about his illegal trip to Hogsmead.

"Well...don't get mad."

"I won't."

"Remember how I said I wasn't supposed to visit Hogsmead?"

"I do."

"Well, just before Christmas, Fred and George gave me the Marauders' Map, and I used it to sneak into Honeydukes. I met up with Ron and Hermione there, and we went to the Three Broomsticks. It was fun, until Fudge and some of the teachers showed up..." And he told Sirius all about the conversation they had overheard.

"I gave April a pretty hard time about it," he confessed when he was finished.

Sirius was very quiet for a little bit. "Well, I won't deny that that's a stunt I probably would have pulled had I been in your position," he said. "But if there's ever a murderer stalking you again, please, please don't do anything like that."

Harry smiled. "I promise."

There was a knock at the front door.

"That'll be April," Sirius said, getting up. "I didn't realize how early it was. Quidditch tomorrow!"

Grinning, Harry got up too. "I can't wait."

"Me neither."

AN: I wrote this several years ago when I first finished read Harry Potter and felt strongly that Harry and Sirius never got the time they deserved. _If only someone with their wits about them had been in the Shrieking Shack!_ I thought to myself, and so I invented April. But part of the tragedy of _Harry Potter_ is that these characters never did get that time, and part of the tragedy of my life is much of the writing I did for this story was lost when I went through the editing process back in 2012. I'd be lying if I said I was going to rewrite any of it, so I'm calling it complete and posting it as is. I apologize if this is in any way a letdown, but at least we can say, in some universe, Sirius and Harry were a family for a time. (April too, of course.)


End file.
